rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
TV-PG
Programming rated TV-PG as stated in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parental guidance suggested. Content may contain infrequent and/or mild language, and/or sexual references, mild violence and/or suggestive themes, dialogue, and sexual content/partial nudity, which may be inappropriate for younger children. This rating is common for networks such as Cartoon Network, The CW, Adult-Swim, and Comedy Central. Many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Content descriptors * D''': Some Suggestive Dialogue * '''L: Infrequent Coarse Language * S''': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) * '''V: Mild Violence Partial list of TV-PG content The CW Shows *Everybody Hates Chris (seasons 2-4) *The Flash (2014 TV Series) *Reba (2001 TV Series, season 6 only) *Smallville (2001 TV Series, seasons 6-10) *Supergirl (2015 TV Series, season 2) ABC Shows *America's Funniest Home Videos *According to Jim *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (most episodes) *Barney Miller (1975 TV Series) *Boy Meets World *Coach (1989 TV Series) *Cougar Town (seasons 1-3) *Charlie's Angels (1976 TV Series) *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 1) *Doogie Howser, M.D. *Dharma and Greg *Diff'rent Strokes (season 8 only) *The Drew Carey Show *The Dating Game (1965-1973) *Dinosaurs (1991 TV Series) *The Donna Reed Show *8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter *Ellen (1994 TV Series) *Family Feud (1976-1985) *Family Matters (seasons 1-8) *The George Lopez Show *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper *The Love Boat *Last Man Standing (2011 TV Series) *Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *My Wife and Kids *Match Game (1990-1991, 2016-present) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 7-9) *Modern Family *The Middle *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *Perfect Strangers *The Ropers (1979 TV Series) *Roseanne (1988 TV Series) *Sledge Hammer! *That Girl (1966 TV Series) *Taxi (1978 TV Series, seasons 1-4) *To Tell the Truth (2016-present) *Three's Company *Three's a Crowd *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (1999-2002, 2004, 2009) *Who's the Boss? *The Wonder Years *Whose Line Is It Anway? *Wipeout ABC Family Shows *Whose Line Is It Anyway? The Hub Network Shows Cartoon Network Shows *Adventure Time *Beware the Batman (2013) *Clarence *DC Nation Shorts *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 1-2) *Generator Rex *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Justice League *Justice League: Unlimited *The Looney Tunes Show *Long Live the Royals *Mad (2010 TV Series) *Over the Garden Wall *The Powerpuff Girls reboot (2016 TV Series, Original Rating) *Regular Show *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Steven Universe *Sym-Bionic Titan *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 1-6) *Teen Titans Go *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *The Tom and Jerry Show *Thundercats reboot (2011 TV Series) *Total Drama Island *Uncle Grandpa *Young Justice (seasons 1-2) Comedy Central Shows *Futurama (seasons 6-9) *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 3-7) Syfy Shows *Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge *Stargate Atlantis Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *Beware the Batman (2014) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (some episodes) *Home Movies *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (some episodes) *Naruto (censored version) *Naruto: Shippuden (some episodes) *One Piece (some episodes) *Sealab 2021 (some episodes) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 7-8) *The Brak Show *Tom Goes to the Mayor (some episodes) GameTap Shows *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes, seasons 9-10) CBS Shows *All in the Family *The Amazing Spider-Man (1977 TV Series) *The Dukes of Hazzard *Everybody Loves Raymond *Evening Shade *Family Feud (1988-1993) *Family Matters (season 9 only) *Gunsmoke *Good Times *Hogan's Heroes *The Hogan Family (season 6 only) *Hawaii Five-O (1968 TV Series) *The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV Series) *The Jeffersons *The King of Queens *Let's Make a Deal (2009-present) *M.A.S.H. *Match Game (1973-1979) *Murphy Brown *Magnum, P.I. *The Mary Tyler Moore Show *Maude (1972 TV Series) *The Nanny (1993 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Old Christine *Rhoda (1974 TV Series) *Rules of Engagement *Supergirl (season 1) *The Twilight Zone *Tattletales (1974-1978, 1982-1984) *WKRP in Cincinnati *Walker, Texas Ranger *The Waltons *Yes, Dear A&E Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows Teennick Shows TNT Shows Nickelodeon Shows *The Ren & Stimpy Show (some episodes) Nicktoons Shows Nick at Nite Shows Smithsonian Channel Shows Cooking Channel Shows TLC Shows Starz Shows CNBC Shows Fox Shows *Arrested Development (seasons 1-3) *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2007-2009, 2015) *Beverly Hills, 90210 *Bob's Burgers (most episodes) *Family Guy (some episodes) *Glee *Futurama (seasons 1-5) *King of the Hill *Married with Children *Malcolm in the Middle *Raising Hope *The Simpsons (most episodes) *The Bernie Mac Show *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 2) *That '70s Show *The Tracey Ullman Show Fox Kids Shows Kids' WB Shows NBC Shows *The A-Team (1983 TV Series) *Bonanza *Blossom (1991 TV Series) *CHIPs (1977 TV Series) *Chain Reaction (1980) *Caroline in the City *Community (2009 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Cheers (1982 TV Series) *Diff'rent Strokes (seasons 1-7) *Deal or No Deal (2005-2009) *Frasier (1993 TV Series) *Family Ties *The Flip Wilson Show *The Facts of Life *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Golden Girls *The Hogan Family (seasons 1-5) *Hollywood Squares (1966-1980, 1983-1984) *Just Shoot Me! *Knight Rider (1982 TV Series) *Mad About You *My Name is Earl *Match Game (1962-1969) *Mama's Family (seasons 1-2) *Matlock (1986 TV Series, seasons 1-6) *The Office (2005 TV Series, most episodes) *Parks and Recreation *Quantum Leap *Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In *Seinfeld *Saved by the Bell *Sanford and Son *The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson *Taxi (1978 TV Series, season 5 only) *3rd Rock from the Sun *Wings (1990 TV Series) *Will and Grace Disney XD Shows *Naruto: Shippuden (episode 1-97, censored version) History Channel Shows Yahoo! View Shows *Community (2009 TV Series, season 6 only) AtomFilms/Shockwave Shows *The Critic (1994 TV Series, season 3 only) PBS Shows Discovery Family Shows Game Show Network Shows *Chain Reaction (2006-2007, 2015-2016) TBS Shows *Cougar Town (seasons 4-6) AMC Shows Travel Channel Shows USA Network Shows *Chain Reaction (1986-1991) Showtime Shows WWE Network Shows Netflix Shows *Arrested Development (season 4 only) *DreamWorks Dragons (seasons 1-3) *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (season 11) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series, season 6 only) *Young Justice (season 3) NBA TV Shows TV Land Shows *The Jim Gaffigan Show (most episodes) Funimation Shows * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy * Bamboo Blade * Black Cat * Blue Gender (subtitled streaming version) * Case Closed * Castle Town Dandelion * Disgaea * Doamygar-D * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Super * Dragon Ball Z * Free! -Eternal Summer- * Fruits Basket * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Fullmetal Alchemist * Gad Guard * The Galaxy Railways * Glass Fleet * High School Fleet * Inari Kon Kon * Initial D * Jinki: Extend * Kamisama Kiss * Kanon * Kiddy Grade * Kumamiko - Girl Meets Bear * Minami-ke * MoonPhase * Negima! * Orange * Origin: Spirits of the Past * Pani Poni Dash! * Peach Girl * Prince of Stride: Alternative * Project Blue Earth SOS * Puchim@s! * Ragnarok - The Animation * Rainy Cocoa * Romeo x Juliet * Samurai 7 * Sasami: Magical Girls Club * School Rumble (season 1) * Sgt. Frog * Shonen Hollywood -Holly Stage for 49- * Shonen Maid * The Slayers * The Slayers Revolution * Suzuka * Tenchi Muyo! GXP * Time Travel Girl * Touken Ranbu - Hanamaru * Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE * Venus Project -Climax- * xxxHOLiC * Yu Yu Hakusho FYI Shows Food Network Shows TruTV Shows The WB Shows *Reba (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-5) *Smallville (2001 TV Series, seasons 1-5) HBO Shows MTV Shows *Daria *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series BBC One Shows *Doctor Who (1963-present) BBC One HD Shows *Doctor Who (2010-present) BBC HD Shows *Doctor Who (2007-2010) First-Run Syndication Shows *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2009-2011) *The Dating Game (1973-1974, 1978-1980, 1986-1989, 1996-1999) *Deal or No Deal (2008-2010) *Family Feud (1977-1985, 1988-1995, 1999-present) *Funniest Pets and People *Hollywood Squares (1971-1981, 1986-1989, 1998-2004) *Mama's Family (seasons 3-6) *Match Game (1975-1981, weekly; 1979-1982 and 1998-1999, daily) *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Small Wonder *Tattletales (weekly, 1977-1978) *To Tell the Truth (2000-2001) *Who Wants to be a Millionaire (2002-present) UPN Shows *Dilbert (1999 TV Series) *Home Movies (1999 TV Series, season 1) *Everybody Hates Chris (season 1) USA Network Shows *Duckman KTMA-TV Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (season 0) The Comedy Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 1-2) The Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 (seasons 8-10) CMT Shows Lifetime Shows *Shop 'til You Drop (1991-1994) The Family Channel Shows *Shop 'til You Drop (1996-1998) Pax Shows *Shop 'til You Drop (2000-2005) Theatrical Shorts *Roger Rabbit (Shorts) TV-PG icon.svg|TV-PG TV-PG-D icon.svg|TV-PG-D TV-PG-DL icon.svg|TV-PG-DL TV-PG-DLS icon.svg|TV-PG-DLS TV-PG-DLSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLSV TV-PG-DLV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLV TV-PG-DS icon.svg|TV-PG-DS TV-PG-DSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DSV TV-PG-DV icon.svg|TV-PG-DV TV-PG-L icon.svg|TV-PG-L TV-PG-LS icon.svg|TV-PG-LS TV-PG-LSV icon.svg|TV-PG-LSV TV-PG-LV icon.svg|TV-PG-LV TV-PG-S icon.svg|TV-PG-S TV-PG-SV icon.svg|TV-PG-SV TV-PG-V icon.svg|TV-PG-V Category:Characters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings